Communications network architectures have experienced significant notoriety because they can offer the benefits of automation, convenience, and data management for their respective online communities. Certain network protocols may be used in order to allow an end user to be matched to other end users or to scenarios in which they stand to benefit (e.g., job searches, person-finding services, real estate searches, online dating, etc.). Such services may be referred to collectively as “matching services.”
In the case of an online dating service, for example, an end user will typically be prompted to specify a variety of preferences to be used in matching the end user with other end users in a particular online dating community. The information each end user provides about him or herself may be viewed by other end users in the online community in determining whether to interact with that end user. In certain cases, the actual dating platform can participate in matching activities. This interventionist involvement and often spur or provoke new relationships being formed.